Dating a Snow Queen
by Frozenet
Summary: Modern Au. After migrating to Arendelle. You met someone that reminds you so much of yourself and as time past your beginning to fall in love with her more and more. Will she accept your love? (Elsa x Male Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Dating a Snow Queen**

* * *

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like this modern au of frozen**

**Help me improve my story by giving me suggestions and advice.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews or in private messages :D**

**This story is inspired from Marek Cab Pict's Frozen: Arendelle Prep (It's one of my favourite fan fiction)**

**Thanks and Enjoy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Frozen :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning Of A New Life**

Your new home wasn't really your favourite place and it was certainly not the most enjoyable for you. You weren't pleased about the plan on migrating you to Arendelle. Nonetheless your Parents force you to leave the northern isles, your old home because of the incident that happen five months ago. Your powers were getting out of hand and you nearly burned a half of the government preserve rain forest. They want to protect you from the dangers that might come upon you because of the incident and the only solution they found was to hide you.

Your father already planned for you to study in Arendelle East High School for your senior year. You tried to object but your father already made out his mind and he wouldn't take no as an answer. What was worst was that He and your mother wouldn't be living with you and has to stay back in northern isles to take care the family business. Your family can't afford to leave the business without anyone supervising even just for 2 weeks so they had to go back.

* * *

As your parents drive you to your new home, you refrained from looking at them and instead you buried your eyes and ears in your phone listening to some authentic music videos. The ride was long and quiet neither one of your parents dared to break the silent to even talk until you decided to interrupt.

_"Mom, Dad I'm sorry if I'm such a big burden to you."_ you say in a weak voice.

Your mom looks at you, her eyes were full of concerned as she speak.

_"(Y/N) you were never a burden to us but instead you are the most precious thing that ever happened us." _Your mom said as she plant a motherly kiss in your forehead.

_" I'm sorry if we had to do this to you (Y/N) but we don't have any other choice. We just wanted to protect you, hope you understand."_ your father continued.

_"Thank you Mom and Dad. Thank you for everything and dad I completely understand why. It was all my fault in the first place." _ you said as tears started falling from your eyes.

Your father notice you crying _"Don't you dare be all emotional now, it's not like were not going to see each other again. We promise to visit you after your school end. Speaking of school I already enrolled you to Arendelle East High School and your school will start this monday."_

You're quiet all of a sudden and wonder what your life will be in your new school would it still be the same as before quiet and lonely or will everything change. If everything will change you hope that it would be for the better and not for the worst.

You didn't like the idea of going to a school where monarchy study. Even though your family is Rich and well-known, you we're insure if people won't accept or like you. You never like boasting about your riches.

When you finally reaching your destination. You look at the window of the car and see a large black gate with a large name carve at the center of the gate. "(L/N) Residence." your read quietly that only you could hear. Your father called someone in his phone. Then an old man opened the gate large enough so the vehicle could enter. Your father drive slowly following the stone road. You notice that there are lots of trees at the side of the road blocking the view of your new house. After a minute of drive your vision is no longer obstructed by the trees and you could finally see the house.

You look at your new house with awe as your father drives the car in the garage. The house is large enough for even 100 people to live in with its 3 floors and a large attic. Behind your house there was a huge lake and a small wooden harbor with a small boat at the end.

Entering the Garage you see 2 other vehicles park, an orange lamborghini reventon and a grey 1969 ford mustang. Your eyes filled with amaze as you look at this vehicles.

_"There your's to use as long as you promise me to take good care of them." _Your father said throwing you a pile of keys.

You catch the keys with both your hands and look at him surprise by his new gift. "_Your serious?."_

_"Yes I am. It's just a small gift to inspire you to go to school."_

You thank him and gave him a hug. In your surprise your father hug you back. Your hug was then interrupted when your mom called your attention and ask for you to come with her. You broke the hug with your dad and followed your mom upstairs to the only room that has the largest door in the hall. Your mom then opened the door and showed you the room

_"This is your new room for now on (Y/N), I know it's not nice like the one back at home but hope you like it. Oh yes I almost forgot remember the man who open the gate his name is Albert, his the care taker of this house. He will be your guardian here."_

_"Thanks mom. I love the room so much mom and okay I'll talk to him later."_

Your father then enter the room and told that they have to go. They said their good-bye and hug you before they left.

* * *

Two days later.

You wake up and went to the balcony. You slide the large glass window and entered the balcony. You look the incredible view in front you as the sun start to rise. _"I got to admit this place is so much better than my old home but I still like it there more"_.You then went back inside your room and check the clock that was hanging near the door. _"5:30 am still have time to get ready for my first day"._

Feeling a little groggy you decided to take a bath hoping it will wake you up. As you reach the bathroom you filled the bath tub with water. When the bath is ready you stop the water then climb into the tub. You sink your whole body below the water. It works the water knocks the grogginess out of you clearing your head.

* * *

An hour later you were all ready for school. You wear a graphic shirt, a grey hoodie, a really uncomfortable denim pants and white and blue stripped topsiders. You then went to the mirror in front of your cabinet and grab a comb. You tried to fix your long (H/C) hair that really needed a trim and after a few more stroke you feel content with the style of your hair so you went downstairs.

As you walk down the stairs someone tap your shoulders.

You turn around to see that it was Albert standing behind you wearing a white long sleeves inside his grey waist coat and a very large black bow tie.

_"Good morning master (L/N), I made you breakfast." _He said as he gives you a polite bow.

_"Good morning, Albert please stop addressing me as master (L/N) just call me (Y/N) is fine."_

_"Okay master... I mean (Y/N) so would you like to eat?" _He ask.

_"Sure I still have an hour and a half before school start. So what did you made?"_

_"Bacon and Eggs, (Y/N) would you like coffee or a hot milk chocolate?"_

You smiled when you heard to word chocolate and you eagerly said_ "Milk Chocolate!"_

* * *

After eating breakfast you head to the garage. You went inside the orange lamborghini and place your bag in the passenger seat. As your start the engine you hear a loud roar as the engine opened, you could feel how powerful this ride was as you hold the leather stirring wheel. You click the gps on and placed the address of the school and the gps quickly provides you on what road to take to get to the school fast.

The ride to school wasn't long and only took you 15 minutes thanks to the gps.

You park your lamborghini on the parking lot near the east side of the school. You step out of the car and sigh. "_This is it my first day."_

As you walk you see a lot of students talking to one another while some procrastinate in doing their homework at the side of the school. You went inside the school, you made you way to the principal's office. Approaching the glass stained door, you give a small knock.

_"Come in!" _a girl calls from behind the door.

You sigh as you enter the room revealing the secretary typing something in the computer. She turn her attention to you and ask _"Whats your name and why are you here?"_

You calmly walks towards her _"Umm... My name is (Y/N) (L/N), you see im new here and I would like to speak to the principal."_

She then open the desk and took out a folder. she scan the pages looking for your name. _"Wait here I'll go talk to the principal."_

She left and went to inside the door beside her desk. After a few minutes she came back_ "The principal would like to speak to you now."_

You entered the room and saw a tall slender man sitting on a chair looking at some files at the desk. _"Good Morning Mr. (L/N) my name is Eric Isles. And oh yes your father was here a week ago and already gave me your files. If what is base in your files is true that you're an honor student and a former football varsity then I'll be glad for you to continue your education in my school."_ he say as he continue to browse at your files in his desk. _"Well Mr. (L/N) I'll be expecting great things from you, don't disappoint me." _He then stand up and offers you a hand.

You shake his hands_ "I'll do my best and thank you for accepting me Mr Isles."_

He then grabs a paper in his desk and hand it to you. _"Heres you're schedule, good luck in your first day."_

You took the schedule from his hand and walks out of the door.

The secretary then wave her hand _"Welcome the Arendelle East High School."_

You wave back and smiled at her _"Thank you, good-bye." _then you head down the door.

The second you step outside the principal's office a girl hurrying bump into you causing the both of you to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dating a Snow Queen**

* * *

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

* * *

**Hey thanks for everyone who took some of their time to read my fan fic.**

**As I promise here's the second chapter. **

**Forgive me if sometimes there are grammatical error because english is not my native language. ****I'm trying hard to improve my English so bare with me. :)**

**If you have any suggestions or comments dint be scared to tell me in the reviews or in pm.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Start Of A New Found Friendship.**

As you try to get up, you see a redhead girl extending her hands.

_"I'm super sorry."_ she says, helping you get up.

_"No its fine"_

_"Hey I havent seen you here before, you new?" she ask._

_"My name is (Y/N), and yes im new in fact this is my first day." _You say as you shake the redhead's hands.

_"Oh good my name is Anna. Can you tell me which class you will be taking. I might as well help you by showing you the way. It's the least I could do for bumping in to you."_

You look at the paper the principal gave you. _"Oh I'm assigned in Class 16."_

Anna squeals. "Well_ you're in luck bud because I'm also assigned in that class. I guess we will be seeing each other more often."_

_"Oh that's nice"_

The both of you went to the classroom together talking more about your old school on the way. You arrived just in time in the classroom with a few minutes to spare. As you enter Anna wave her hands at another student sitting near the window. You tried look at her but your view is obstructed by the other students standing.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna says, rushing towards the girl.

You followed Anna walking to her.

Your heart stop as you laid your eyes upon her. Your now paralyze as her beauty struck you. You can't help but admire everything about her; her crystal blue eyes, hey slender body, Her platinum blonde hair done in a french braid with a pony tail rested in her shoulder, her blue jacket and a white skirt. You can't stop smiling like you just met an angel from heaven.**  
**

Anna then interrupted you snapping you back to reality "Elsa this is my new friend (Y/N). (Y/N) this Elsa my sister."

_"Um... Hi Elsa nice to meet you."_ you sheepisly say.

She looks at you _"um... Hello (Y/N)."_ She then turn her attention back to the book she is reading.

_"I'm sorry about Elsa, she's just really shy"_ Anna say as she grab your hand dragging you to a chair just behind Elsa's.

_"That's okay, I understand."_

The bell ring and a small old teacher entered the room walking to the desk in front of the class_ "Good morning class!"_

Then some of the students responds_ "Good morning Mr. Weselton."_

You misheard the students. "Psst!_ Anna is his name really Mr. Weaselton?"_

Anna giggled. _"Wait what No his name is Weselton."_

_"Oh gotcha thanks!"_

Mr. Weselton notice your presence and called for you_ "You their new kid, get up here and introduce yourself to the class." _Everyone in the classroom the turn their attention to you as you stand up. _"Dont blow this up."_ you whisper to yourself. Feeling nervous you slowly walk to the front. As you walk a kid in the front row kick your foot causing you to lose balance and fall in front of everyone. Everyone inside the class room starts laughs at you except for Anna, Elsa and Mr. Weselton. Luckily Mr. Weselton saw what happened and he wasn't very happy about it.

He stands up _"QUIET EVERYONE!, it's not nice to laugh at someone's misery."_ He then turns his attention to the boy who kick you. "_Mr. Hans I advice you to apologize to our new student right now, I saw what you did to him. Apologize now or I'll tell your father about this."_

Hans looks irritated from being caught but still he said his apology in an insulting way. An apology you never wish to hear.

Mr Weselton then tap your shoulder. _"Lad you may go ahead on introducing yourself to us."_

You took a deep breath. _"Hello everyone my name is (Y/N) (L/N). I'm from the northern Isles..."_ you continue to introduce yourself.

_"Well done Mr. (Y/N) I'm expecting great things from you. You may now go back to your seat. Oh yes Ms. Elsa would you mind helping Mr (Y/N) catch up with our lessons."_

Elsa looks at you then to Mr. Weselton. _"Of course Mr. Weselton I'll be glad to help him catch up with the lessons." _

You smiled at Elsa before you sit down. You begin to listen to the lesson but after ten minutes you got bored, already knowing what the lesson is about, so decided to do something else to ease the time. You grab a pencil inside your bag and begin to draw some random objects. You drew a knight mounted in a dragon, then you drew a black and white koi fish resembling Yin and Yang symbol. After a while you look at Elsa as she copies some notes that's written in the white board. You wouldn't admit it but your starting to fall for her. Her face gave you inspirations. You turn to another page and start to draw Elsa.

As you finish your drawing, the bell ring signaling that the morning class has ended. Students now starts leaving the classroom to have their lunch break. You were about to close the notebook and put it inside your bag when Anna snatch it from your hands.

_"Well well well whats this!."_ She said as she gives you a small smirk.

_"ANNA! give it back please."_ you tried to snatch back your notebook but Anna's hands was to quick for you.

She scans the pages _"Looks like you weren't taking down notes, but I got to admit your one skillful artist."_ as she continue to scan the notebook she suddenly stop and stare at one particular sketch. She then gives you a grim _"Care to explain why my sister is in here?."_

_"Umm umm... Well I was bored and your sister's beauty caught my attention." _As you say those words you realize your mistake. You mentally scolded yourself for this. _"what I meant was..."_

Anna stops you and giggles as she hear those words _"Ha so you do have a crush on my sister! I knew it right from the start."_

Seeing there no point on lying to her you tell her the truth "Fine I'm attracted to your sister okay happy? But how did you knew that from the start_?" you ask._

_"Well when the period started I saw you how you look at Elsa, it was the same as how my parents look at each other."_

_"Wait what!? was I too obvious?"_

_"Yep but don't worry I don't think Elsa notice it yet... Come on let's go eat, I'm starving already" _She said, dragging you to the cafeteria.

* * *

As you and Anna arrive in the cafeteria, You notice a muscular blonde guy wave his hand to Anna. Anna on the same wave her hand then shouted_ "Kristoff!"._

You and Anna went to Kristoff. _"Hey Kristoff this is my new friend (Y/N) his new here." _

_"Um hey (Y/N) welcome to the gang."_ he say as he extend his hands to you.

You shake his hands _"Hi Kristoff and thanks". _You look around and see Elsa sitting alone at the corner reading a book. You look at Anna_ "Hey Anna why don't Elsa hang out with you guys?"_

_"Yes were sisters but we aren't really close, but back when we were young we were like best friends but now we hardly hang out. She would always prefer to be alone." _Her joyous face faded as she speak.

_"Well that's just sad Elsa seems like a nice person and how could someone like her wants to be alone" _You say.

The three of you spend half of your lunch time eating and talking about yourself. You asked more about the school which Anna and Kristoff gladly answered.

_"Oh (Y/N) Elsa's tutoring you right?"_ Anna ask. _"I think that would be a great time for you to know her more." _

_"Oh right I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me. I should probably ask Elsa when will we start."_

_"Oh okay good luck lover boy you'll need it" Anna says with a smirk in her face._

_You throw your trash in the garbage disposal then went to Elsa. "Hey Elsa mind if I join you."_

She drop her book and smiles at you _"Hi (Y/N) umm sure."_

_"I was just wondering if when are you available to help me catch up in Mr. Weselton class"_

_"Oh yeah... How about today after school If your available."_

_"That sounds nice well thanks again for agreeing to help me Elsa."_

_"(Y/N) its fine."_

You spend the rest of the lunch period talking with Elsa. Elsa talks about her hobbies, favourites and more. The both of you learned that you have so much in common. Both of you love reading books, ice skating and arts. She was in to architectural designs while you on the other hand like sketching creatures and peoples.

* * *

The rest of the day pass without anything entertaining happen. It was pretty much boring nothing exciting at all just a bunch of lessons and more lessons. As for you, you spend most of your time sketching instead of taking down notes.

After the last period ended. You pick up your stuff and place it in your backpack then Anna calls out to you._"(Y/N) since class is over wanna go out with me and kristoff to the mall?."_

_"Sorry Anna I would love to but Elsa is going to tutor me today. Maybe next time"_

_"Oh I get it you have a date with Elsa." _Anna tease you, giving you a wink.

_You turned red "No it's just a tutorial session."_

_"Yeah right! anyway goody-bye." _Anna say waving her hands

_"Bye Anna enjoy your date with Kristoff."_

You were the last one to go out of the classroom. Outside the classroom Elsa was waiting for you. _"(Y/N)! over here" _

_"Elsa I'm ready so where will you teach me?" _You ask feeling quite curious.

_"Hmmm Let me think. I know a cafe just five miles from here. that sounds like a great place for our little tutorial"_

_"Sounds like a good plan lets go."_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Dating a Snow Queen**

* * *

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

* * *

**Wow thanks for all the supports you have given me :D never knew this story would get 500+ views :D**

**Oh yeah for the people who review I tried to pm some of you and for some that I haven't replied like guest. I would like to thank you for your reviews. I also appreciate everyone who gave me suggestions and I'll try to add them to the story.**

**Special thanks to my friends who help me make this chapter possible :D. I think you know who you are :P**

**Anyway thanks again for reading and Enjoy the third chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It all start in friendship.**

As you and Elsa went to the parking lot, You offer to drive her there using your car. An offer she gladly accepted. You sit in the driver's seat while Elsa took shot-gun. The drive wasn't really long and only took you 15 minutes.

You parked the car at a nearby parking slot right in front of the café. You and Elsa exit the car and you press a button in the key chain to lock it. You followed Elsa inside the café sitting near the mirror.

_"Hey you hungry (Y/N)?"_ Elsa ask

_"Umm yes."_ You sheepishly say.

Elsa giggles _"Wait here I'll go get us something to eat."_

Elsa went to the counter and ordered 2 signature hot chocolate and a few pastries. After a few minute she went back to your table and gave you your share.

_"Thanks Elsa."_

_"No problem, Go ahead taste one they really make good pastries here."_

You took a small bite, you enjoy it as your taste buds connected with the pastries. Never in your life have you tasted something this good. _"Wow Elsa you were right, this are great!"_ You began munching 2 more pastries.

_"Glad you like it, so shall we begin."_

Elsa grab a notebook in her bag and begin teaching you some lessons that you miss. It took an hour before you manage to catch up in all of them. You took some notes but only the important parts, you didn't bother writing all of them. After scanning in some of Elsa's note you saw some sketch of different structures and building. Looking at the sketches you decided to start a conversation about Elsa. You eagerly wanted to know more about her and you think this is a great chance to do so.

_"So Elsa are you planning on becoming an architect in the future?"_ You ask, while stroking your pencil at the back of your notebook.

_"Um yes I want to but I don't know if I can."_ She sounded doubtful. You look at her as her smile fall down.

_"How could someone as smart and beautiful like her feel so insecure"_ you thought. It surely reminds you of yourself and how insecure you are.

You feel her agony _"Why can't you?"_

_"Ever since I was a child my father wanted me to take over the family business after he retires but."_ Elsa stop as a trail of tears fall from her eyes.

You took a white handkerchief in your pocket and wipe the tears from Elsa's cheek. She turned red as you continue to wipe her tears. You put the handkerchief in her hand as you finish. _"Elsa you okay?"_ You ask, feeling worried about her.

_"I'm fine now thanks." she say "Anyway 3 years ago my Mother and Father had a car accident that took both of their lives. Ever since Kai and Gerda became our guardian."_

_"Oh my gosh I'm sorry to hear that." _offering your condolences.

_"Elsa I think your father would understand if you didn't want to take your family business. And if your really passionate about something you should follow and love it" _you gave her a warm smile.

Elsa was touch by your words that it made her smile. You like her smiling and wishes that she would do it more often.

_"Thanks for the motivation, I'll think about it." _She then flips her hair that made you speechless.

Your phone then rings. You swipe your phone and type your password, an alert then pop up reminding that you got a new message. You press the message app and the message open, It's from your mom.

_"Hey (Y/N), How was your first day in school did you have fun? did you made any new friends? Me and your dad really miss you so much. I just wanted you to know that we love you so much and please take good care of yourself."_

_After reading you reply "Hey mom. The first day was great and I made new friends :) I miss you too and I love you. Take care of yourself in there as well."_

_Once you finish replying to your mother. You gave your attention to Elsa as she finish drawing. _

_You look at the time and notice that it was getting late. "Elsa It's getting late I should better get you home before Anna kills me."_

_She gave a small laugh "Oh yeah, don't want you getting beat up by my sister."_

You and Elsa pick your stuff up and went to the parking lot. you offer to give your jacket to Elsa but she refuse and instead she said "the cold never bothered me anyway."

_"Wait seriously? The cold never both me as well" _you were surprise by Elsa's statement, of course the cold never bothered you, you have fire powers to keep you warm even from the coldest weather.

Elsa just smiled as You and her walk to your car.

The ride back to her house was silent. The only thing you could hear are some classy acoustic songs and a few covers of popular song in piano and violin in the car's radio. Elsa just stare at the car's window looking at the majestic view of the moon. After a few more minute the song in the radio change into a very relaxing song that made Elsa yawn.

_"Hey you should probably take a rest."_ You say concentrating in the road as you drive. The road was dark for it was night-time and there are hardly any night lamp that made it difficult to drive.

_"But -yawns-..."_ She fell asleep leaning in the glass window's door of the car. You notice her feel asleep, you stop the car in the side and went to the back of your _car_ to grab a neck pillow and another small pillow. You went to Elsa's side and place the pillow in her head. You can't help but admire everything about Elsa, even when she's asleep she's still beautiful. You notice everything about her, her soft rosy cheek, a few freckles in her face, and even her pink lips.

After placing the pillow you took your jacket off and wrap it like a blanket around Elsa. You then went back to the driver's seat and continue your journey to Elsa's home. You then hear a small snore the sounds were coming from Elsa's mouth as she sleep. You chuckle a little and think that her snoring sounded divine, a sound you won't mind hearing over and over again.

You stop when the gps said that you already arrive. "_Wait is this right?_ What_ was that address again?"_ you ask yourself as you look at the address in your phone. Retrying to put the address in your gps again but it still continues to say that you're in the right place. You look around trying to spot any residents nearby and saw a freakishly large norwegian castle with a modernize touch on top of the hill _"Oh my god! Is this for real? she actually lives there?" _You were surprise on how wealthy Elsa and Anna was. Maybe even wealthier than you, but you weren't still sure about that.

You continue to drive till you reach the Castle. You park your car at the side near the large round fountain covered with different colors. After stopping the engine of your car you went to Elsa's side.

_"Psst... Hey Elsa wake up sleepy head your home." _you try to poke Elsa's soft rosy cheek. Your poke startled Elsa, making her jump from her seat. This sudden movements shock both of you as your nose collide, just a few more inches a way the both of you could have gotten your first kiss. You quickly move away trying to process what just happen, falling on the ground in the process. The both of you turned very red but yours was redder. You struggle to get any kind of words to come out from your mouth to explain. _"I-Im super sorry to umm... if startle you."_ You nervously say.

Elsa tries to process any words to reply. _"No no no it's okay and ummm thanks for driving me home (Y/N)."_ She bolted out of your car rushing towards you. She tries to help you get up.

Getting up you speak _"No its fine and thanks for helping me with school."_ You just gave her a quick smile exposing your white teeth for a second. _"Well I better get going see you tomorrow then."_

_You escort Elsa to their door, waiting for someone to open it. As Elsa gently knock a man answered the door. "Ms. Elsa your late." _

_"Sorry Kai I help a classmate of mine in school and I must have lost track of time."_

_"Very well I expect this won't happen again, now go get some rest." _He gave a small but polite bow and Entered the house.

Elsa quickly follow him. When the door close you turn away and head towards your car but as you took another step the door opened. "(Y/N)!" You look back and saw Elsa at the door.

"Thanks for the wonderful night and be careful when you drive back home okay!" She said smiling at you

"Thanks I had a great time today." you say smiling back.

"Um (Y/N) can... can we do this again sometime?" Redness then crawled in Elsa's pale face.

Surprise by the offer your heart start to beat fast as you try to respond. "Sure anytime Elsa! Good night"

"Good night (Y/N)!" waving her hand before she went back inside closing the door.

You wave back and after the door close. You jump in the air as you're filled with happiness "Yahoo!" You shouted. You quickly place both of your hands in your mouth.

* * *

Back in Elsa room. She went to her bed chamber skipping happily in the hallway. As she enters she went to the dresser and pull out the stuffs in pocket like her cellphone, wallet and etc. Then something caught her attention. It was your white handkerchief. You must have forgotten about it when you wipe Elsa's tear. Elsa then smiles remembering everything that happen this night.

She change in her nightgown and climb her bed. She curled inside her bed trying to find a comfortable spot. She was still holding the handkerchief you gave her. She looks at it as if it was something very important like a divine artifact that a special someone gave her and holds on to it tight "Good night (Y/N)." She then fell a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dating a Snow Queen**

* * *

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

* * *

**Wow thanks for all the supports you have given me :D I just earned a thousand views hooray time for a celebration Cheers! :D**

**I'm happy with all the reviews, pm, support and advises that you guys have given me. I read all of them and try to put some of it. They are all deeply appreciated :)**

**Oh yeah their will be dark themes in the later chapter (mature content) Yeah! you should have expected it by now because the ratings of this story is M anyway :). I'll try to make it a little pg 13 if possible :P depends what the audiences want.**

**Anyway thanks again for reading and Enjoy the Fourth chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends and Foes.**

As you wake up early, You happily fix your bed before heading towards the balcony to breath on fresh air. You clearly enjoyed your time with Elsa last night so you thought It was a great idea to wake up early so you have the time to get ready to be at your best today. You took and extra long bath and tried your best to look presentable.

You went to your closet and began to choose your attire for today. You find it hard to choose with the large amount of clothes hanging in your closet. Some of them still has a price tag on or was still in a plastic. You never bothered opening all the new clothes your parents has bought for you when you move in until now.

You pull out some clothes out of the closet and place them in your bed. You tried to wear try some of the clothes until you finally found the best one. It is a red hoodie with black stripes in the back and sides. You wore a white surfer graphic shirt as an undershirt for the red hoodie and some worn up jeans. You crawled down your bed to take a black sneakers place in one of the boxes below your bed.

As you finish getting dress you went down the stairs where Albert is busy preparing you breakfast.

_"Good Morning (Y/N) up early today! anything special?"_ Albert say in a very inquisitive tone.

_"Good Morning Albert. No, just want to get ready for school."_ You say, walking to the table.

After Albert finish preparing the food he place it in a very expensive saucer. He then went to the table to serve you home-made pancakes and sunny side up eggs. He gave a small bow before leaving but your words stop him _"Albert would you mind joining me with breakfast today?"_

_"Sure thing (Y/N)." _He sighed, then sit at the chair facing you.

After the two of you finish breakfast Albert stand up and took the plates to the kitchen.

_"Well Albert I got to go to school take care here."_

_"Take good care of yourself as well (Y/N)." _He said as he wave his hands.

* * *

Just as you arrive in school you park at the same slot you park yesterday. You grab your bag then exit your car. You were about to leave when four guys wearing the same varsity jacket walks towards you. You remember one of them as Hans the kid who humiliated you at class yesterday.

They surrounded you and pin you in your car.

_"Well hello there freak."_ He said in a menacing tone of voice.

_"What do you want Hans!."_ You say bravely but you were really getting nervous. Sweat starts to drop from your head and your hands grip harden trying to control your powers. You feel something ominous is about to happen.

Hans then punch you in guts making fall on your knees. He then signal his accomplice to assault you. _"Show him no mercy!"_ Hans say, spitting on the ground.

One of the Bullies with a semi under cut hairstyle charge towards you, You quickly got up on your knees and tried to block him but another guy with a thick glasses from the side, tackle you to the ground. You kick him away from you and got up once again. You gave the guy with a semi under cut hair a quick hook hitting him directly at his face. The third guy charges to you but you quickly use his weight against him and threw him on the guy with the thick glasses.

You feel fear and rage growing inside you and they were about to consume you. Fire was starting to ignite in your hands but you tried to hide it before Hans and his accomplice could notice. Hans then took a golden brass knuckle in his pocket and punch you with it. You were to slow and weak to doge his attack and it hit directly at your cheeks. You fell on the ground and his accomplice started kicking you mercilessly.

Hans signaled them to stop and he went closer to you, kneeling to your level. He held you by the hair _"Listen here freak, you stay away from Elsa or next time I won't stop beating you up until every single bone in your puny body is broken."_

A guy then came out of nowhere helps you. He push Hans away then took out a pocket knife from his pocket. "Leave now or ill cut you to pieces you good for nothing jerks!." Hans and his accomplice look at each other before they fled. The stranger then turn his attention to you and help you get up.

_"Hey thanks um..." _you say

_"James! my name is James and are you alright dude?"_ he ask

_"My name is (Y/N) and I think I'm alright. thanks for helping me back there."_ you say as you try to stand up but fail. Your nose and mouth was bleeding and your feet were to weak and numb. You cough blood as your vision start to blur.

_"Come on let's get you to the nearest hospital right now."_ He gave you a hand. He put one of your arms in his shoulder as you get up. You slightly lean in his back for support as he help you get to Arendelle Medical Hospital.

* * *

Back in class Elsa couldn't stop worrying about why you weren't in class. She constantly taps on the table, shake her hands and hardly even pay attention as Mr. Weselton discuss a new lesson. She saw your car parked outside school earlier that morning so she knew you weren't absent. Anna as well was also worried on what might have happen to you.

It was already lunch, Anna and Kristoff are already sitting beside each other at a table, eating and chatting while Elsa sat on another table alone chewing a small chocolate while reading a book. You finally showed up as your open the door Anna saw you. She wave her hands and smile at you but her smile fell down when she saw your bruises and cuts. _"(Y/N) what happened to you!"_ she and Kristoff ask at the same time with a concern face.

_"It's nothing."_ you say wearing your hoodie to try hide your bruises.

Anna didn't believe you one bit and she knew what could have really happened but ignored it for now. She then offer you a sit with her and Kristoff but you politely declined then went to Elsa.

_"Hey Elsa!"_

_"(Y/N)! what happened to you."_ Her eyes were filled with sadness as she saw you in your condition.

_"Oh this is nothing Elsa don't worry about it."_ You say as you sit beside her.

She looks at you and held your cheek. Her hands were cold but smooth _"Don't lie to me (Y/N) please tell me what really happened?."_

Knowing there's no point to lie to her you told her the truth. _"Hans and his friends beat me up but don't worry I can handle myself next time."_

_"Handle yourself? look what happen to your face."_ She looks directly at your (E/C) eyes. Her blue eyes sparkle like diamonds that were looking straight at you. You held her hands tightly then look at her reminding her that you will be fine. She gave a long sigh before looking back at you _"Just promise me you be careful next time. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I will I promise."_

* * *

**_Three Months later..._**

The following months after the incident with Hans and his friends had been better than you have expected. Your friendship with Elsa grew as time pass and there was not a single incident with Hans even since you and James becomes friends. You already catch up with all the lessons in Mr. Weselton's class with the help of Elsa. Your tutorial date with her was more frequent than before. Before it was only twice a week but now the both of you spend more time with each other more than you spend time with Anna, Kristoff or James.

You and Elsa trusted each other with secrets and problems but you still had a hard time to tell her the truth about your powers. You were still afraid to tell Elsa the truth when you still have a hard time controlling them. You tried practicing them in your free times inside your garage and you always ended up burning half of the place or destroying something.

As you attend your class with Mr. Weselton. Elsa noticed you thinking of something deep and clearly you were in distress. "_Psst. (Y/N) hey whats wrong? Are you ok?"_

Elsa's voice snap you back to reality. You were thinking about how to tell her that you're a guy with pyrokinesis. _"I'm fine Elsa just a little sleepy."_ you lied, though it was good enough to stop Elsa from worrying.

You took out a notebook in your bag and start taking down some notes about Mr. Weselton's new Lesson.

_"Alright class for our next activity, I decided to cancel our old project and made a new project proposal about our new lesson. This project will be your clearance so you could graduate so I suggest that all of you do it. I want a well written report and a video about you discussing the selected lesson assign to you... I will be pairing all of you by two." _Mr. Weselton then place a large circular large bowl filled with small pieces of paper in front of the table.

_"This bowl is filled with the name of all male student in class."_

_"So the female student will be the one to come here in front to pick his partner's name inside the bowl. I wont be allow exchanging partners and I don't wanna hear any complain about your partners" _Mr. Weselton added.

Then the female students start walking in front to pick a partner. When it was Elsa's turn to pick you prayed that your name will be the one written in her paper. Elsa in the same way prayed that she will pick you.

As everyone got a paper they went back to their sit.

_"You may now open your paper." _Mr. Weselton said.

The girls start opening their paper. There where mix emotions in the atmosphere, some of the girls hated their partner while others can't stop giggling with happiness when they saw the name of their partner in the paper. You could also see that some guys like you were nervous. Anxiety was building up inside of you just by thinking who pick you.

Someone then taps you in the shoulder. You thought it was Elsa but when you turn around you saw Anna waving her hand. She handed you the paper with your name written on it.

_"Hey (Y/N) I guess where partners then."_

_"I'm glad where partners Anna."_ you reply.

You look at Elsa as she stare at her paper. You could see that Elsa wasn't please to who ever her partner was.

_"Anna can you please excuse me for a minute, I'll just go ask Elsa whats wrong?"_

_"Oh okay I'll wait here."_

You went to Elsa "Elsa whats wrong,_ you didn't like your partner?"_

She didn't respond and just stared at the paper speechless.

You quickly snatch it from her hands then read the name written in it. Your eyes grew wide from the sudden revelation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dating a Snow Queen**

* * *

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

* * *

**Wow 1600+ views Wow thanks everyone for still reading my story :) Sorry if it took a while for me to update I just find it super hard to write this chapter, I don't know why but I tried a few times and failed so bare with me if this isn't great.**

**Oh yes thanks to the following awesome people for mentioning me in their incredible fan fic**

******Frozen: True Love ****By: Spartan10007 - Yeah this is the very first Anna x Male Reader fan fic I guess. I'm not really sure but this is the first one I read so far and If you know any other Anna x Male reader fan fic kindly pm me so I could go check it out.**

******Freezing Heart ****By: Serpentsnitch - A modern Au featuring The reader and Elsa. I love the story so far and can't wait to see where it will be going.**

******Frozen: Arendelle High School ****By: JesterTC - Oh god are you sure this story's inspired from mine because this story is way better. The start as just so wonderful that I wouldn't mind reading it over and over again. I'm super interested to read your future chapters.**

**And for those lovely people who reviews, private message me thanks you. :)**

**So just a quick Warning : The next chapter would be dark and rated M I guess. Not really sure if it will be considered M but yeah just to be sure :) Sorry. :P**

**And oh yeah their are words/topics/conversations in this chapter that are inappropriate for young readers. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: All Secrets Will Be Revealed.**

Anna took down some notes for the project but quickly got bored. She looks around and saw that you and Elsa were still talking to each other and by the way it looks, its something unpleasant. She stood up and walked towards the two of you. As she move closer she see that the thing the two of you were discussing was about the paper you were holding.

_"Is there something wrong."_ Anna ask, she quickly grab the paper as you turn to her.

Her eyes grew wide with shock. _"Hans!."_

As the three of you discuss, all of you knew that this pairing isn't ganna end well. You decided that the only way to fix this is to reason with Mr. Weselton about allowing Elsa to change partners.

You went in front to talk to Mr. Weselton and tried reasoning with him but the more you ask the more he said No. Seeing there no point discussing with him because he surely had made out his mind and you cant change it, you went back to Elsa and Anna.

_"Well?"_ Anna and Elsa ask at the same time producing a synchronize voice.

You didn't say a word and just look down on the floor. Your reaction showed that Mr. Weselton didnt allow it and Elsa's stuck with Hans for the rest Project.

As you continue to stare down looking like a fool who lost everything in a bet. The bell ring and someone intentionally bump you making you fall from your sit as he walks toward Elsa. You look up and saw that the guy who bump you was no other than Hans.

He gave a sinister smirk that made both Elsa and Anna sent shivers down their spine _"Greetings Snow Queen I heard that your my partner for this project, So when and where are we going to make it?"_

Without thinking clearly Elsa answered _"Tonight maybe at your place."_ She quickly realize her mistake but it was too late, Hans already agreed and left.

That made Elsa even more annoyed with herself. _"Uggh what was I thinking."_

You tried to comfort Elsa by telling her that everything is going to be alright and that you will always be there for her.

* * *

After class the three of you went to the parking. Anna sees Kristoff sitting in the trunk of his pick up truck. She rush over to him and they shared a very passionate kiss ignoring everything around them. You and Elsa just stood there feeling a little bit awkward as you look at Anna and Kristoff kissing each other.

_"Soooo.."_ you say trying to interrupt the them.

They broke their kiss and look at you.

You chuckled _"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds."_

The two of them blush then Anna speak _"Umm so (Y/N) would you mind if we do the project in my house."_

_"Sure but will Kai be okay if i barge in without any notice?"_ you ask

Elsa then spoke _"We let Kai and her wife Gerda a week off for their 30th anniversary they wont be home till this tuesday."_

You didn't say a word and just nodded.

_"Kristoff would you like to join us?"_ Anna ask

Kristoff look at Anna then to you _"Sure Anna, (Y/N) you mind if I tag along?"_

_"No no I don't mind at all."_ you say as you gave a friendly pat in Kristoff's shoulder.

The four of you went and took 2 cars back to Elsa's home. Anna and Elsa left their vehicle at the school parking lot and join a ride with you and kristoff. Anna ride with Kristoff in his pick up truck while Elsa sat beside you in your Lamborghini. On the way to their house you and Elsa were silent.

The atmosphere inside the car was too silent that it could make anyone deaf. Half the way you decided to break the silence and talk to Elsa _"Elsa are you sure going to Han's place is a good idea?"_

Elsa was confident that she could take care of herself with the help of her powers but in your case you still didn't know anything about her having the ability to control ice and snow so you were really worried.

_"I think so."_

_"Well just text or call me or Anna every hour so We know your safe."_

She nods and ask if you could turn the radio on.

You turned on the radio then a song about snow started playing.

Elsa then start singing the song. Her voice was so melodious that you thought it came from heaven. You can't help yourself but smile as she sing. You love how she sing and wishes that she do it more often.

_"Wow I never knew you could sing."_

Elsa blush _"I like to sing but my voice isn't that great."_

_"Your voice is perfect Elsa! you should sing more often."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

Arriving in their house You, Anna and Kristoff went to the living room. You were amaze on how highly detailed their living room was and you got to admit it was a little better than the one you have in your house. While the three of you made yourself a home, Elsa went upstairs to her bed room to get ready.

Thirty minutes have pass when Elsa went back down stairs. She head to the living room where you and Anna were beginning to start your project while kristoff did some of his homework.

You stop and drop what you were doing once you saw Elsa walk down the stairs. You quickly got up and ask Anna if you could leave for a while to drive Elsa to Hans' place. Luckily she accepted and continue your work until you got back.

You walk to Elsa and ask to drive her. She accepted and the two of you went to your car. Once near the car you quickly went to the passenger's door and open it for Elsa. As the two of you got inside the car, you started the engine and drive.

A few minutes has pass _"So Elsa where did Hans live again."_

She opened her blue hand bag and took out her phone. She then showed you the address and place it in your gps. You followed the coördinates leading you to a castle like house near the end of the city.

Before she could leave the car you grab her hand. _"Elsa promise me you'll text or call me or Anna if something went wrong okay?"_

She move closer to you. _"I promise, well good-bye."_

_"good-bye Elsa take care Elsa."_

She close the door and you headed back to Anna's home.

* * *

Back in Anna's home the three of you spent two hours doing your project, with the help of Kristoff, you and Anna made a lot of progress in just a short matter of time. Once the three of you finish 30 percent of the project the three of you decided to take a break. Anna went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while You and Kristoff went watching a movie.

_"So (Y/N) when are you even planning on losing your virginity"_ Kristoff say with a smirk in his face.

You nearly choke on your drink on what Kristoff has just said. "wa-wait what?!_! is this really the conversation were having. Is this even appropriate to talk about inside your girlfriends house."_ You turn red as an apple.

He had a mischievous grin in his face _"I don't see why not and I'm pretty sure all men think of it sometime in their life."_

His words made you speechless and by the way of your looks he knew you thought of having sex before.

He move closer to you and look around if Anna was close. He then spoke in a lower tone that only the two of you could hear. _"So did you ever though of banging anyone?"_

_"mmm I guess soo..." _you say placing the soda can you were holding back to the center table.

His grin grew wide _"I knew it! So your thinking of Elsa right."_

You were completely taken back _"What no!."_ you say looking away from kristoff, as you try to hide your blushing face.

_"You don't have to lie (Y/N) I could see and feel that you have fallen in love with Elsa and I don't see anything wrong if you two even have sex."_

You didn't know how to respond to this and deep inside of you, you know that you would want to do it with Elsa if you had the chance but with love not lust.

Kristoff just laugh at you.

You were completely embarrass to tell Kristoff about it and wish someone or something might happen to stop this conversation from continuing. Luckily Anna went back carrying a tray of freshly baked home-made cookies.

_"Anna let me help you with that."_ You say trying to escape the conversation with Kristoff.

You took the tray from Anna, both of them were surprise when you held the tray without even wearing any protection in your hands and you didn't seem to be affected by the heat of the tray. You place the tray on the center table and took a bite at a star shape cookie.

An hour has pass and Anna was getting worried. Elsa hasn't reply nor answer her calls. You as well-tried to call her but only the answering machine answered.

You gulp "_Something must be wrong, I better go check on Elsa." _

_"We're coming with you."_ Kristoff and Anna said.

You rush back to your car and drove back to Hans' place, and you soon realized that Kristoff and Anna were right behind you in the pick up truck.

* * *

Back in Hans' house Elsa was already starting on the project when Hans left to grab something to eat in the kitchen. Minutes later after Elsa texted Anna someone shock Elsa in the back that made her fell on the ground, her vision started to blur as she struggle to get up.

The only thing she could see was a pair of legs walking in her direction before she black out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dating a Snow Queen**

* * *

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

* * *

**Since I'm getting lot of views, reviews, and suggestions I decided to write the next chapter early :D yay lol.**

**Warning: This chapter is not suitable for young readers, contain dark themes like swearing, and rape. ( well kinda ) You had been warned so If you don't like this kinda of stuff I suggest you to stop reading this and wait for the next chapter sorry :(**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Everyone Has Darkness Inside Of Them.**

Your heart raises as you rush to Han's house. You drive as fast as your car could, pushing its engine to the limit. The Roaring of the engine was as loud as a lion that everyone in a thousand meters could hear.

Right in your back Kristoff and Anna tried their best to keep up as you drove fast.

* * *

Elsa had woken up feeling groggy from the sudden shock. Her vision started to clear as she open her eyes wide.

She tried to stood up but as she move she heard metals ringing. She realized that her hands was sealed in shackles trapping her in the chair like a captive animal. She tried using her powers but as the metal shackles get cold it harden more and more. _"Let me out of here!" _she screamed hoping to get a response.

Just then Hans entered the room with two of his cronies beside him. The three of them came closer to her.

_"Hans! what is this! Let me go"_ she angrily said trying to shook off the shackles.

Hans ignored her and talk to his cronies. _"Looks like were having fun tonight!" _giving a disturbing smirk.

_"finally!"_ The one on the left said licking his mouth.

Elsa becomes terrified from hearing those words, she knew what was going to happen and thinking of it made it even worst.

_"Hold her"_ Hans commanded, and the other two did. They held Elsa pushing her to her seat.

Elsa beg them to stop but they ignored her.

Hans move on top of Elsa caressing her neck, licking it in such a barbaric manner. He moves and press his lips in Elsa's rosy red cheeks. Elsa tried to shock him off but the three of them were too powerful for her. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she beg Hans to stop.

Hans moves his hand around Elsa's slender body filling his lustful desires, he moves to the back ripping her clothes in to pieces Leaving her in her underwear.

Elsa cried more as all her clothes were rip off. She never felt so expose in her entire life and it made her uncomfortable. _"Hans please stop!"_ She hardly said as she sob in tears.

Hans move his hands against Elsa's legs feeling her skin. As Hans' hands move nearer to her thighs, Elsa tried to push him off by kicking his hands. She then closer her legs trying to protect herself from this lustful person on top of her. Hans didn't take this so kindly and commanded one of his cronies to hold her legs wide open.

As the her legs open, Hans smiled then continue in un zipping his pants and throwing his t-shirt in the floor. He was about to take off his underwear when the door burst open.

"What the fuck!" One of the guy holding Elsa's legs swear.

* * *

As you get near Hans' house you park behind a large oak tree. You waited for a while for kristoff and Anna. As they arrive you and Kristoff scouted a head as Anna wait in the pick up truck.

climbing the large black fence you and Kristoff hide in a nearby bush. You look around and saw no one outside.

You and Kristoff then enter the house from behind when a guy holding a gun spotted you. You quickly rush in to him, punching him in the face strong enough to knock him out. You hide him in one of the bathroom and took his gun.

"Woah, you never told me you're a good fighter" kristoff say, amaze by your fighting skills.

You didn't reply and signal him that two guards are approaching them. Both of you hide beside the knight statue and waited for you prey to get nearer. As the guards pass you, You and Kristoff charge them in the back. Kristoff kick the guard at the back while you shove the handle of the gun in the other guard's head Knocking him out.

The guard charges kristoff and pin him in the wall, hitting a vase in the process. The sound startled the other guards and they all went to the area to investigate.

Just as you and Kristoff beat the hell out of the last guard. 8 guards came, they outnumbered you and trap you in the corner.

Kristoff gulp and raise his hand as a sign of surrender. "(Y/N) it's no use, we're trap."

"Not yet! Kristoff. Just don't freak out okay."

"What?" Kristoff was confused.

You took a deep breath then focus all your energy in your hands. Fire ignited on both of your hands then you produce a small fireball. The guards were shock and aim all their guns in to you.

"Stop" one of the guards shouted.

You could feel the fear is taking over their body as some of them started to shake violently. You could also feel that fear is growing inside Kristoff.

As the fireball grew in the right size, you threw it directly at the center guard and it spread hitting all the guards at the same time.

The impact cause all the guards to lose balance and gave you the opportunity to throw a fireball once again finishing all of them nearly killing them in the process.

You see Kristoff shaking in the corner. "Dude I'll explain everything later."

"Yeah you better."

You move upstairs to scan the rooms for any sign of Elsa while Kristoff check the kitchen and living room. You opened every room but Elsa nor Hans was nowhere to be seen. Instead you find more guards who you knock out easily, and quietly. Having fire powers finally paid off You thought as you beat the remaining guards without a sweat.

Kristoff didn't find anything instead he also encountered more guards. He tried his best to fight them all of but without any weapon or powers it seems nearly impossible. The guard grab his hands while another guard who wore a different uniform grabs a gun. kristoff assume that this guy is the head guard for his uniform and weapon were different than the others.

The head guard aim his gun directly at Kristoff's forehead, kristoff just close his eyes hoping to be it all over soon. He was about to pull the trigger when a guard fell from the stairs hitting the drawer below.

_"What the hell."_ The head guards said.

You then move down the stairs cracking your knuckles preparing for another fight. You were filled with rage when you see a guard sticking his gun in kristoff's head. You lost your temper as you move in a pace that was hard for a naked eye could see.

"Where the hell is he?" The head guard shouted

"Show yourself freak" another guard said aiming his gun in different directions.

You appeared at the back of them throwing a little fire at the fuse box.

The lights then turn off, leaving nothing but darkness. They move towards you but you already disappeared inside the darkness like a ghost. The guards were even more nervous and terrified as they struggle to find you.

Voices of fear, anger spread across the room as they tried to find their way around the darkness.

_"Show yourself freak"_

_"Oh my god were going to die"_

_"I'll fucking kill you if we find you! You little fucker."_

The head guard then shouted _"secure the prisoner and find that menace"_

You crept behind two guards moving near you. The sounds of the their gun betrayed them letting you know their exact position. You manipulate a large enough of heat in both of your hands, hot enough to bring a large amount of pain to anyone you touch.

You dash to the two guards and held them both in their face, throwing them to the floor. A howl of pain can be heard from both men as you continue to torture them with your powers.

Everyone in the room heard their scream for help and a set of three guards move toward the direction of the sound. But before they could head to it, the sound stop.

_"What was that?"_ a guard ask his fellow comrade near him.

_"I don't know." _He respond.

The other guard turn to check what happened to his fellow guard. With him near, You advance to him, punching him directly in his stomach then kick him in the face sending him to the ground.

The two guard gulp as they feel your close.

A red light then came out of no where travelling in an incredible speed hitting the two guards. They scream in pain but you quickly silent them up.

_"Reveal yourself! God dammit!"_

_"Come one and fight like a ma..." _Before he could finish another set of fireball hit them.

A sinister chuckle then could be heard in the room echoing to every corner. _"Well this is fun."_ you say attacking another guard and disappearing in the shadow once again.

You continued attacking them one by one till only 3 guards were left, using the same tactic.

Just as you knock the fourth guard the generator back on. Opening all the light in the room.

Both the head guard, the other two remaining guard and Kristoff himself were in shock as they see all the guard on the floor unconscious. They all look beaten up or burned struggling to survive.

You still holding the fourth guard, look at the remaining guards. Your (E/C) eye change, your pupils widen like the one reptiles has and were red as blood. Your eyes glared at the remaining guards that brought shiver down the their spine.

_"Let Kristoff go before I lose my patience and start roasting you faggots asses off."_ You coldly said throwing the unconscious body of the fourth guard toward their direction.

_"Shoot him."_ the head guard command grabbing out his own gun.

The two guards let go of kristoff and took their guns out. Giving everything they got till the last bullet at you but ultimately failed. As every bullets they fire came near you, you easily melted them with your powers. Like you have some kind of force field.

You grab both guards and slam their head together knocking them out. You went near the last guard, the head guard. Slowly while giving an evil smirk. He took out his hand gun and shoot wasting his last magazine. You quickly dodge every attack before grabbing him in his neck crushing his throat.

_"Tell me where Elsa and Hans is or I'll skin you alive."_ you say hardening you grip at his neck.

_"what makes you think I'll say where master Hans is."_ He said trying his best to get free from your grip.

You didn't take it to nicely, so you channel your energy to your hands increasing its temperature. The heat your hands produce is unbearable that it send a load of pain to the head guard.

he cried in pain. _"Okay okay ill tell you, just please stop."_

You loosen your grip causing him to fall in the ground._ "Talk!"_ you say coldly.

_"His in the cabin house just a kilometer away from here thru the woods."_

You rush thru the woods in a pace faster than an average human could While Kristoff went with Anna to call for help.

Arriving in the area you quietly crept near the two guards near the door. You emit a fireball and threw it at their back causing them to fall. As they both fall and you catch them quietly, dragging them near the bush.

You head to the door using your powers to burst it open hoping you weren't too late.

Inside you see a very unpleasant scene. Hans still trying to wear back his clothes and Elsa sitting there nearly naked, crying her eyes out.

Your heart broke when you saw Elsa in that state wishing to never see this again.

You emit fire in both your hands and threw them at Han's cronies. Both got a direct hit sending them down to their feet.

You form another fireball larger than the usual aiming it directly at Hans but a yellow light destroyed it before you even had the chance to throw you fireball.

The explosion send you flying, hitting the wall hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dating a Snow Queen**

* * *

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

* * *

**Wow just earned my 3200th view! this is crazy never expect to get it this far or even this big :O**

**So yeah help me by reviewing for any suggestions you guys want to see in the future :) (virtual thumbs up) I would love to read them and try to use as many as possible.**

**I'm sorry by the way for the delay but thank you for waiting and still continuing to support me**

**So school here is starting soon and I'm afraid that I couldn't update as frequent as before :( well yeah I guess I don't really update as frequent as some writers anyway. xD**

**So Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: When Flame meets Ice**

The explosion send you flying down hitting the wall hard. This made you dizzy as you tried your best to look up.

_"You think you're the only special do you!" _Hans said in a menacing tone, walking slowly in your direction.

You tried to get up but Hans beat you to it, He grabs you in the neck carrying you up forcing you to look at him. As your eyes met Hans, you see nothing but anger in both of his eyes. He moves his hands emitting a light glowing object with his bare hands. He press it deep inside your chest, sending a loud amount of pain.

You scream in pain as Hans continue to shock you with his powers.

"Yes beg (Y/N) beg for mercy!" He said

"Never." you say, spitting at his eyes.

Hitting his eyes, he accidentally lose grip of you, you took this opportunity to throw a fireball of your own toward Hans. He wipe his eyes with his left hand and didn't notice the fireball heading toward him.

He tried deflecting your attack but it was too late it already hit him in his guts sending him down to his knees. He got up once more and with both his hand he produce a long lightning bolt. The light that the lightning bolt produce were too much, that it can blind anyone who looks directly at it. With his left hand he threw it at you with all his mighty hoping to finish you off.

As the lightning bolt flew in an incredibly speed you made a flame vortex protecting yourself. The lightning bolt connects with the flame vortex pushing itself to enter. As it struggle to push through the vortex it loses force causing it to fell down in the ground.

He gave a smirk_ "I see your powers are greater than I expected." _

_"you think" _You replied as you tame his lighting bolt. Destroying it once and for all with your flames.

Elsa watch as the two of you head on in a 1 on 1 combat battle. Flame and Thunder came flying around the area as you and Hans tried you best to get a shot at each other. The fight between the two of you is a dead tie. Nearly no one could get a direct shot in on another as both of you quickly dodge nor block each of your attacks.

As you were to occupied fighting Hans, you didn't notice two of his cronies sneak at your back. One guy grab a hand gun on the coffee table as the other one took out a some throwing knife in the desk. As the guy load a magazine in the hand gun the other one throw the knife at your back.

_"(Y/N) watch out." _Elsa yell but her warning came too late.

You look back but it was too late the knife pierce your shoulder. You yelp in pain as you tried to get the knife out of your skin.

As you did Hans throw another lightning bolt hitting you, sending you to the ground.

_"Pathetic!" _He said as he kick you in the guts several times.

His cronies on the other hand laugh as they clearly enjoy your suffering.

_"What a fool!"_ one guy said, As Hans continue to kick you without mercy.

_"Stop it please, Hans! don't hurt him anymore." _Elsa beg as tears fall from her eyes.

Hans look at Elsa in a sinister way _"Shut it Elsa or when I'm done with him your next. I'll destroy every single innocence you have tonight!" _

This made Elsa paralyze in her seat, scared on what might happen Next. She cried as she see you getting beat up like their's no tomorrow. She wish she could help but she wasn't able to use her powers.

As you lay down drowning in your own blood, and having a hard time to breathe, You thought it was the end and you have failed. Closing your eyes to accept your fate, when something inside of you awoken. Your ones (E/C) eye change, turning red as blood like before. Your ones smooth (S/C) skin turned dark as it thickens.

Your body glow for a second healing all your wounds. You feel energy rushing through your veins.

Hans kick you once more but you quickly intercepted the attack. You grab Hans' foot breaking it easily like a toothpick. "_What the fuck!" _He complain as he held his feet.

You got up and gave Hans' a fiery punch sending him hard to a wall. You rush and gave a fly kick that buried Hans' face deep in the wall. Hans' cough blood as he tried his best to fight back but your superiority was too much for him to handle. You grab his face and repeatedly slam it in the wall laughing on the way.

His cronies then charge you, one throw all the throwing knife he got with all his force but they're deflected by your seems to be scale like skin. The other one waste all the bullet he has till he run out. Quickly the other one run down stairs as the other guy rush to you.

As he got near he gave you a flying kick but you quickly dodge it and caught his foot with your hands, you then throw him to the ground. _"Please don't kill me, I beg you"_ he said as he beg for his life.

You grab him in his foot and smash him in the ground once more, hard enough that you manage to actually knock him out. Hans then crawled inside the table as you were too occupied beating the hell out of his friend. His face plastered with fear as his feet involuntarily shaken.

Done beating the poor man, you look down at the table and see Hans hiding like a rat. You gave a mischievous smile as you slowly walk down his way.

Before you could even pull him out of the table the door burst open. Entering the other guy that left earlier with a metal-cutting axe in his hand. He swung his axe at you but you stop it with your hands. Blood drip from your hands to the head of the axe as you push it up with your hands. You twist the axe sending it back to your enemy establishing your dominance.

_"Impossible!"_ He said as the head of the axe came closer and closer to him by a second. Just an inch before his head is slice to two you stop and kick him in his foot. This made him fell on his knees before you hack the handle of the axe in his face, strong enough that made him fainted.

After handling both Hans' cronies you turn you attention to a Hans whimpering at the side. You gave a small chuckle as you crack your knuckles.

_"Please please I beg you! stop! have mercy"_ Hans cried.

_"Mercy? I'm afraid I heard not such words"_ You coldly said.

With flames in your hand you were ready to roast him like a pig but a strange cold wind stop you. Sending you back to reality. You look around and was shock by the scene. Hans is brutality beaten covered with his own blood, crying like an infant in the ground. The room covered with burns and nearly everything inside destroyed. You turn and look to see Han's cronies knock out drowning in their own blood.

_"What happened!"_you asked yourself looking at your hands. You gulp as you're disgusted in your barbaric manner, that nearly cause a person's life.

"Oh right! Elsa!" you say as you turn your attention to a girl crying in the corner.

You went and broke the shackle containing her hands. It was weird that inside, ice has form and Elsa's hand were as cold as an ice-cube. You took off your denim jacket that was slightly burned out near the end of the sleeves, covering it to Elsa's nearly naked body.

_"(Y/N)..."_ She couldn't continue, she hugs into you tightly and buried her face in your chest, crying.

Your heart broke as you see Elsa in this state. _"Ssshh Elsa everything is gonna be okay now, I'm here."_

You move your hands in her back and carried her bridal style._ "Lets get you home."_

* * *

Inside her house you carried her straight to her room. You look at her as she humbly sleeps , you lay her down in her bed. You refrain from looking as your jacket was to large for Elsa body frame that, you could still practically see her in her underwear. You pull the sheet to cover Elsa before moving away.

You then took a chair and sat in it, clearly you're exhausted with all the fighting you did.

Just then your phone rang. You look in the screen and saw Anna calling.

You answered it right away _"Hello Anna?"_

_"(Y/N) where are you? is Elsa with you? is she fine?"_ Anna say in a worried tone.

_"Elsa's fine, she's safe now. I brought her back to your house."_

_"Oh thank god! thank you (Y/N)."_

_"When are you getting back?"_

_"Were still in the police station, we wont be back till morning I guess."_

_"Oh I see take care of yourself."_

_"you too. Anyway Bye."_

_"Bye"._

Ending the call you place your phone back to your pocket and gave a long sigh before going back to Elsa.

You slowly sat in her bedside not wanting to startle her. Tears form in your eyes as you softly touch her face. _"If only I have gotten there early, this wouldn't have happened to you."_

Looking at her angelic face you couldn't stop yourself anymore, you did something daring, you went close to Elsa and gave a small kiss on her fore head_ "Good night Elsa." _

You prepared to leave her but she woken and held your hand.

_"(Y/N)! please don't leave me." she beg._

_"Elsa I'm not going anywhere but you have to rest."_

_"I will but can you... umm... stay with me for tonight."_

Her words shock you, held you back. _"Su-sure Elsa."_ you hardly said.

You smiled as you move to the bed, Elsa slid away giving you space as you lay down beside her. She went closer to you and gave you a hug that taken you by surprise. She then place her head in your warm chest and held on to you tightly. _"Promise me you'll never leave me please."_

You pull the covers to both of you and place your hands in Elsa, hugging her back _"I promise, I will always be there for you what ever happens."_

For a few minutes you could already hear Elsa breath as she drip to sleep on you chest.

You smile at Elsa as she rest in your body, making use of your body as a pillow.

Knowing she's already sleeping you drip to sleep as well.

_"Good night."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dating a Snow Queen**

* * *

**(Y/N) = Your name**

**(L/N) = Last Name**

**(H/C) = Hair color**

**(E/C) = Eye color**

**(S/C) = Skin Color**

* * *

**4450 views! this is insane :). Lets go get 5k views now, come on I know we can do it lol!**

**So first of all I am deeply sorry for not updating for quite sometimes now I know I'm super delayed so sorry :/. I had been busy with school since this past weeks and had been sick for the past few days.**

**And again reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism is gladly appreciated.**

**Special thanks to my good friend sketchywolf for all his help, suggestions and for taking his time to draw a fan art for my fan fic :) you're awesome \m/**

**and last Enjoy reading everyone! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A monster living inside an Angel.**

Blood, bones and skull in different shape and sizes! those were the only thing you could see as you wonder in this foreign hall leading to no where. In each turn you went, a lot more bones and skull can be seen.

As you walk near the end, you see two paths both leading to an unknown area. You tried to look around but the darkness obstruct your views leaving you blinded to whatever it is on the other side of each path.

You went a closer look, they both look exactly the same but something caught your attention. The left path is nearly burned and an awfully large claw marks scattered around the walls.

_"What did this?"_ you softly asked yourself as you touch the claw marks in the wall. Touching it you felt it beginning warm and you quickly retracted your hands from it.

You look at your hands and saw some weird marks engrave in your palms. _"What the hell! what is this?"_ surprised by this weird markings. You move your other hands in it and it started to glow. The glow stab your eyes, splitting the darkness in the room. It then points at the darkness at the end of the hall.

Curious! you followed the red light leading you to a large chamber like room that looks like a former throne room. At the end of it there was a 30 foot steel door with more claw markings spread over it. Skeletons of dead soldiers still wearing their armor were scattered around the room. You ventured nearer to the steel door where you entered at the smaller door at the side.

Entering the room you were greeted with a large cell with golden bars. Two large chains attach at each side and someone or something is connected, and captive inside it, hiding in the shadows.

A white smoke then appeared, spreading over the floor hovering around 1 feet.

_"Come closer, mortal!"_ a demonic voice from inside the cell can be heard.

You gulp as you did what he told. You went closer to the cell carefully walking, the smoke on the ground made it worst for you nearly slip on a dead man's skeleton. As you went closer _"Show yourself!"_

you waited for an answer but no one replied.

_"I said show yourself!"_ you say in your highest tone, practically shouting.

You stomp your foot in the ground causing a loud wave of sound spreading all over the room, bouncing back and forth. As you did the ground tremble causing you to lose your footing, felling on the floor. Hitting your buttocks first. You started to sweat as the earthquake continues to rage.

Once it stop the mysterious voice can be heard once again. _"I can smell your fear!"_

_"Who said I'm afraid!"_

_"You're afraid to die aren't you. I could smell the stench of your fear rushing to my nostrils."_

You were about to lose it, you knew your scared but you stand strong. You sigh before continuing _"Like I said im not afraid now show yourself demon!"_

your voice echoed in the room.

_"Very well!"_ the mystery voice said in a very cold tone.

The chains rattle like something large is pulling it away. And in the shadow of the darkness two (e/c) eyes glow, staring directly at you. A large roar then can be heard all over the room nearly breaking your ear drum. Noises then can be heard from the windows shattered by the roar, falling in the floor.

out of the shadows two large arms with sharp claws grab the cell. With the amount of strength it had, it easily broke the large bars that was separating you from the creature.

_"Wha-what are you! tell m..."_ you didn't have the time to finish when a large blue flame hit you. The flame burns which was weird cause you were immune to flame, but this one was different.

You shouted till you had your last breath before blocking out into an eternal slumber with no chance of escape.

* * *

You woke up panting catching your breath. You look and saw Elsa hugging you closely as she sleep in your arms.

_"What the hell was that"_ you thought as you carefully move Elsa's hands from your own and getting up from the bed, you went to the bathroom. Inside you headed to the sink soaking your face with cold water. As you turn up you saw a creature in the reflection of the mirror. You blink once and it just disappeared.

You were speechless and you tried to register what you just saw but still confuses you a lot. You then took out a towel and wipe your face. As dry yourself you notice something strange. _"Whats this!"_ you manage to ask yourself as you focus on your hands. Just like in your dreams your hands also has this weird markings bug fewer.

You ignored it and went back to sleep with Elsa.

* * *

Morning came...

You open your eyes and saw two beautiful sapphire eyes staring directly at you.

_"Good morning (Y/N)"_ Elsa say as she saw you awake.

_"Good morning Elsa, how are you? feeling any better?"_ you asked inquisitively, still hoping for the best.

_"I'm feeling better with you around but the memories still hunts me."_ she admitted._ "And umm (Y/N), thanks again for saving me."_

You smiled, you know you would do everything to protect Elsa even if it means killing someone or sacrificing yourself for that matter. _"Anytime Elsa, just remember I'll always be here for you when you need me."_

A stain of red plastered in her cheeks as she hear your words. _"Thank you."_

Smiling with one another, someone outside the door knock. _"Elsa are you awake?"_ the person on the other side ask.

_"Anna... ANNA!"_ she said.

You both notice that you were still hugging each other close. Elsa was the first one to break the hug as she moves out of the bed. _"Anna wait I'm coming."_

She then turn her attention to you who was putting on your shoes. _"(Y/N)! what now! I can't let Anna see you in here."_ she said

_"I know, so what now?"_ you eagerly asked.

_"Hide!"_

_"Huh hide? where?"_

She points at you _"In here, hide under the bed."_

You did what you were told. As you finish wearing your shoes you jump below the bed quietly.

Just as you finish hiding you signaled Elsa that your good. She then went to the door, opening it slowly to let Anna in.

The first thing that Anna did was she gave her sister a big bear hug. _"I thought I lost you."_

Elsa was taken by surprise as she hug Anna back. _"Anna!"_

Anna broke the hug and look at her sister. She then gave a large grin. _"Oh I know that Jacket from!"_

Elsa didn't respond but instead just blush madly.

_"It's from your handsome knight in shining armor isn't it!"_ She said making a kissing gesture.

_"Oh stop it you!"_ Elsa said throwing a pillow at Anna.

_"Speaking of (Y/N) where is he?"_

_"umm I don't know"_ Elsa quickly respond

_"Dont lie to me I saw his car is park down stairs so I know his still here."_ Anna said as she wonders around walking slowly. _"mmmm... I wonder..."_ She didn't finish her sentence as she quickly pull out the bed sheet and kneeling down to look below. _"Gotcha!"_

She startled you causing you to bump your head in the bed frame. _"Aww!"_ you then rub your head seizing the pain._ "Did you really need to surprise me"_ you complain.

_"So what were you doing inside my sisters bedroom huh?"_ She ask.

You expected her to be mad but instead she seems happy and eager to know.

_"Well umm... Elsa had I hard time sleeping so.."_ you were stop as Anna covers your mouth.

_"I was just joking around. Anyway thank you so much for bringing back my sister."_ You and Elsa were in for a surprised when Anna hug you. You smiled and hug her back.

For the rest of the hour you, Elsa and Anna talk about what happened. You and Anna listened as Elsa told what happened. She cringed and cried as she told what Hans did but was thankful you mange to get their in time.

As Elsa finished, Anna then told what happened with the police investigation. _"they raided Han's house but they didn't found anyone in there but they saw something strange. The place was all burned out and shattered furniture were scattered everywhere."_

_"You sure they haven't found anyone?"_ you asked curiously, you could have swear you knock out everyone in their.

Anna looks down. _"I'm afraid not, even the cabin was empty. Hans must have left before the police manage to raid the crime scene"_

_"But!"_ she continued.

_"But what!"_ you and Elsa asked at the same time.

_"They reported that Mr. Weaselton surrender in the police station during midnight. He said that Hans black mailed to kill him if he didn't do what he was told."_

Elsa was so surprised with the news but you weren't. _"Glad he did something right for once and surrendered."_ you coldly said. Knowing he is also responsible to what happened to Elsa made your hated him and Hans even more.

_"Well I better get back to the police station, see you guys later."_

_"Good bye!"_ You said

_"Anna take care of yourself"_ Elsa added just as Anna wave and left the room.

You and Elsa watch as Anna left the room before Elsa gave her attention to you.

_"(Y/N)"_

_"Yes Elsa"_

_"About yesterday did you really have fire powers or I was just hallucinating?"_ She wonders.

You didn't bother telling her but instead you had a better idea. You went near Elsa's drawer where dozens of colorful scented candles were place. And with a flick of your hands you ignited the candles one by one. Doing this you smiled and turn to Elsa.

Elsa look at you with awe as she turn her attention to the burning candles. The fire was beautiful like a flower but something strange happened, the ones orange fire turn blue before you extinguish it. You yourself found it strange but you let it go.

You just hoped that Elsa won't be scared with you having powers.

"I never thought of seeing a day to find a person with pyrokinesis" she said.

you look confuse "huh? what do you mean and how did you know it was called pyrokinesis."

"Well i thought they were extinct."

Your eyes grew wide "What? Extinct?"

_"Well yeah, when I was young I read this book about pyrokinesis and that one time a psychopathic pyromancer who was so selfish and wanted power so he killed a mighty fire-breathing dragon, ryu the king of all dragons and for that he was curse by the spirit of the dragon. No one knew what the curse was but after that event there where no people with pyrokinesis ever seen again." _Elsa explained.

"Never heard of that before and how come you knew all of this stuff." you asked

Elsa just gave a little giggle, she then rub her hands together and a beautiful snowflakes appeared. It was so beautiful and you were amaze on how it was highly detailed. It fled in your palm and you watch it with awe like it was some sort of expensive gem. Elsa move her hands to yours and touch the snowflakes. It then flew up in the air and exploded in to a million pieces, and a light covered snow fell in the room that quickly disappeared as it touch the ground.

* * *

Special thanks to my friend sketchywolf for the suggestion of the dragon's name and for his wonderful fan art inspired by my story.

Unfortunately I can't share the link in here which is sad :( but you can look it up by searching it in devientart.

**Another gift for my friend by mutagh56**

**and**

**Reader by mutagh56**


End file.
